sagatherpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Realms of Existence
Beyond Varden, there exist other planes of reality that can be traveled to by accomplished mages and those with the appropriate equipment for interplanar travel. While there are hypothetically countless other realms, there are the only ones that have either been visited or are believed to exist. * Varden: a material world of life and death, inhabited by all manner of beings. * Heaven: the alleged realm of the Celestials and the souls of the worthy. None have actually been to this world. * Hell: the alleged infernal world of fire, ash and brimstone. It is said to be inhabited by demons and the souls of the damned. * The Dreamscape: an ethereal world of dreams and illusions. * Naru, the Living Plane: a verdant and primordial plane overgrown with life. In fact, there is nothing in the entire world that isn't alive. Naru has a noxious, flowery and overpowering smell. Everything in the plane is part of one interconnected life form, and all life, no matter how beautiful, is deadly. * Eos, the Eternal and Forgotten: a world of massive mountains and floating shards where time is ambiguous and cyclical. * Argol, the Elemental Brink: a chaotic and ever-changing world of untapped magic and unleashed elemental power. Storms of glass, wildfires, maelstroms, quicksilver geysers, clouds of ash, acid rain, earthquakes, rivers of lava, seas of sand, bismuth mountains, ashen snow, and tidal waves of gold are abundant. The only inhabitants are elementals. * Ix, the Astral Anomaly: a world entirely made of water with faint blue glowing wisps. It is commonly sought by mages for meditation. * Quatis, the Silent Place: an uninhabited, massive forest of trees in the shape of people. The entire world is devoid of sound. * The Summoning Plane: an unending plains covered in mist and shallow water. The ground is covered in light blue glowing sigils. Stones that glow blue float above the ground. The Calling, a deep and alien horn from far away, can be heard. * Risper, the Mirror Realm: an infinitely expanding and refracting realm of great glass mountains, crystalline structures and mirrors. Time is delayed on Risper, and there is no gravity. It is also referred as the Glass Void. * Parthalax, the Paradox Fugue: a hellish world of noxious green fumes, massive bonfires and great engines of war. It is only inhabited by a few demons and demonic rats. Any who get lost on Parthalax go mad and wander until their bodies fail them. * Gateway, the Cosmic Crossroads: a great temple surrounded by the stars that contains portals to the other realms. It is occupied by the Gatekeeper, an ancient titan that takes a toll for each journey. * The Fold, Pocket of Space and Time: a bubble inside of Varden where time is delayed. * The Spirit Wilds: a great forest of spirits that teems with life. * The Twilight Verge: a great golden plains that is in an eternal twilight. It is occupied by the soul of the Exile. * Purgatory, the Spirit Realm: a black and white world where spirits and souls go. It is a dark reflection of Varden. It is also known as Limbo. * The Roil: a world of pure storm magic and power. It contains no physical matter. * The Outgrowth, the Blister